


Knock Me Down Again

by alter_antarctica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/F, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter_antarctica/pseuds/alter_antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy tells herself, This is trouble. Not interested. Really, really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Me Down Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [femslash100 drabble prompt #431 'Trouble'](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1277248.html) on LiveJournal.  
> Title comes from, unimaginatively, Ray LaMontagne’s song “Trouble”  
> Spoilers/Mention of Season 5’s gentrification plotline (blink and you’ll miss it) but set in a fuzzy, slightly canon divergent world between Season 4 and 5.

Mandy’s not two seconds through the front door, squirrel cap in hand, when she hears the familiar gravelly voice shouting over the TV.

“Mandy? Is you?”

Mandy can’t exactly stop walking now, can’t unannounce her arrival, but she can throw daggers with her eyes. Stomping is also an option when wearing these fucking work boots.

“I need to try something for job. Rich woman could come in, ask for something different. What does Carrot Boy always say? Fucking optimistic bullshit. New neighbours, new options, new possibilities. Branching out.”

Mandy tells herself, This is trouble. Not interested. Really, _really_ not.

She steps into the lounge, hip glued to the wall, and cocks an eyebrow. Svetlana is spread out on the sofa, leg bent to her chest like she’s attempting some extravagant yoga pose with Yevgeny lying beside her, gurgling saliva bubbles. Mandy’s going to keep her goddamned mouth shut even if her body is mutinous.

“You help?”

Mandy presses her lips together, but the word, “Nika?” still erupts from her.

“Nika not an option.” Svetlana’s smile lures like a predator.

“Why don’t you hold some bullshit blackmail over Mickey and get him to help you?”

Svetlana laughs as if she’s watching late night talk shows. Mandy’s wondering if that’s the closest she’ll get to authentic. “Maybe later,” says Svetlana. “Bigger stakes.”

Mandy bristles. “Fuck you very much. I’m not fucking big enough for you?”

Svetlana bares her teeth. “Tight is right.”

“You need to work on your dirty talk,” says Mandy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m keen to write more Svetlana/Mandy or just Svetlana and/or Mandy fic, but I need prompting so I am trying the drabble route to see where the muse takes me.


End file.
